Ojos Vendados
by Runo Cartwright
Summary: La vida de Midorikawa Ryuuji era miserable. Un ser tan repugnante en un mundo incapaz de contemplar lo que sus ojos escondían. El cometer suicidio habíase vuelto un pensamiento tan común como el respirar y el refugiarse tras esas cuatro paredes era la última esperanza que le quedaba.
1. Prólogo

**Summary: **La vida de Midorikawa Ryuuji era miserable. Un ser tan repugnante en un mundo incapaz de contemplar lo que sus ojos escondían. El cometer suicidio habíase vuelto un pensamiento tan común como el respirar y el refugiarse tras esas cuatro paredes era la última esperanza que le quedaba.

**Advertencia: **Suicidio, shounen-ai.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Level-5.

* * *

Prólogo.

_"¿No te parece maravilloso el ser como un monstruo, cierto?_

* * *

Hoy, como ya era cosa de todos los días, en los titulares de los noticieros se anunciaba un nuevo intento de suicidio.

Esta vez el arma utilizada había sido un afilado cuchillo de cocina, el cuál había sido insertado completamente en el pecho de la víctima y propio autor. Se decía que era un milagro que el pobre chico estuviera vivo, pero, a pesar de eso, nadie parecía haberse alegrado con la noticia; ni siquiera interesado.

Y es que, era tan común, que ya a nadie le importaba cómo fue que ese miserable joven había burlado nuevamente a la muerte ni cómo había intentado acabar patéticamente con su vida esta vez.

El nombre de ese chico era Ryuuji Midorikawa. Abandonado desde pequeño por sus _padres_ en un orfanato, abusado constantemente por sus compañeros de clase y mirado en menos por cualquier persona que pasara a su lado. Una existencia repugnante, un ser que lo único que podía hacer correctamente era consumir oxígeno y transformarlo en dióxido de carbono; y, claro, idear inútiles planes para suicidarse, los cuales siempre acababan con él en el hospital tan solo por un par de días.

Se podía decir que aquél chico tenía la "capacidad" de inventar creativos y complicados suicidios, mas no podía hacer que los mismos funcionaran.

Eso se debía a una simple razón y es que ese espécimen era inmortal.

Su madre había muerto dándole a luz y su padre, cegado por la ira de perder a la única persona que había amado jamás, enterró un cuchillo exactamente en el corazón del recién nacido y lanzó, lo que creyó su cuerpo sin vida, al rio de la ciudad.

Sin tener la capacidad de recordar aquello, fue encontrado por una joven quién lo llevó al orfanato en el que actualmente vivía. La chica que se hacía llamar "Hitomiko Kira" era la única persona que podía considerar cercana, lo que significaba que: ella le daba techo, ella le daba alimento y, si estaba de buen humor, le preguntaba cómo le había ido en su día. Mas, ni siquiera con ella en su vida el de ojos azabaches podía sentir que su existencia servía de algo en ese cruel mundo al cual no pertenecía; la joven, a causa de una enfermedad mental desarrollada poco después de encontrarlo, de vez en vez osaba levantar su mano en contra de Midorikawa y éste, comprendiéndola, se dejaba.

_Por lo menos, así puedo sentir dolor._

Ese era el pensamiento que atravesaba su mente siempre que era golpeado de brutal manera por la mayor. Aún así, un pensamiento errado, ya que él tampoco podía sentir dolor. Cosa que, de alguna manera, le dolía.

Su vida estaba llena de contradicciones y eso no dejaba de molestarle.

—¡Midorikawa! —La intimidante voz de Hitomiko lo sacó de su trance de golpe—. ¡A cenar!

El de ojos azabaches bufó, pensó que esta vez no sería descubierto tan fácilmente; después de todo, ella parecía ser la única que había notado que se fugó del hospital. Probablemente ni el propio personal del establecimiento se habría dado cuenta.

—Sí, ya voy.

Soltó el pequeño cuchillo ensangrentado y vendó su muñeca. Sabía que posteriormente la morena se daría cuenta, pero por lo menos la fina gaza que protegía su herida podría provocarla para que comenzara a golpearlo nuevamente.

Al bajar, pudo sentir el familiar olor a comida caliente que provenía desde la cocina. Las risas de los pequeños niños que corrían de un lado a otro cesaron al verlo presente. Asustados, huyeron hacia el comedor, mientras él solo volvía a bufar. Ese tipo de acciones no podían llegar a ser más comunes y le gustaba regocijarse al pensar que eran provocadas al ser el mayor del orfanato; no por ser alguien quien inspirara miedo.

Entró con cuidado al comedor, tratando de no llamar la atención. Pero, aún así, todas las miradas fueron dirigidas hacia él, unas con miedo, otras con respeto y las demás, simplemente con asco. Se sentó al final de la gran mesa, en el lugar que "sobraba" y que prácticamente tenía su nombre escrito allí. Miró su plato: sopa, la odiaba, pero pensó que sería el colmo hacer que Hitomiko lo golpeara en frente de los demás niños; se limitó a tomar sorbos grandes sin siquiera sentir el sabor de su alimento.

Al terminar, agradeció por la comida y se dispuso a volver a su habitación, mas escuchó como la chica lo llamaba desde la cocina. Un sentimiento que no pudo descifrar se apoderó de su cuerpo y, sin pensarlo, entró al lugar.

—¿Sí, Hitomiko? —preguntó, tratando de no parecer nervioso.

—Ha llegado una carta para ti —anunció sin mirarle, parecía concentrada en lavar y secar los platos recién usados—, parece ser algo importante.

—¿Es verdaderamente necesario que lo revise ahora? Estoy ocupado.

—Cortarte no significa estar ocupado, estúpido. Ve y revisa la carta si no quieres que te castigue.

Y, como sabía que no tenía otra opción ya que los niños aún estaban despiertos, tomó la dichosa carta que yacía en una vieja y gastada encimera y se marchó.

Esta vez subió a su cuarto y con el mismo cuchillo con el que se cortaba, la abrió...


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Level-5.

**N/A:** Bueno, primero que todo quiero aclarar que este fic será de actualización semanal. (A no ser que esté ocupada, supongo que entenderán.)

Quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron reviews, favorites y follows. Al principio no tenía ánimos de continuar este fic pero ustedes me motivaron a hacerlo.

Mi intención era subir este capítulo ayer como un "regalo de navidad" pero no pude, lo siento. (Por cierto, ¡Feliz Navidad atrasada!)

Aprovecho de, si no tengo la oportunidad después, desearles un próspero año nuevo.

* * *

Capítulo I.

_"¿Cómo suena para ti el poder entender?"_

* * *

Acababa de amanecer, los finos rayos de sol que se colaban por su vieja y rota cortina lo demostraban perfectamente; se podía sentir el calor que de ellos emanaba. El canto de los pájaros no tardó en llegar a sus oídos, era en todo sentido el tipo de días que odiaba; días felices, excepto para él.

Se levantó de su cama mordiéndose su labio inferior, aún nervioso por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Recuerdos vagos llegaban a su mente, mas no lograba tener una visión completa del contenido de la carta... Observó algo consternado muchos trozos de papel situados alrededor de todo su cuarto, algunos cubiertos con sangre y otros con tinta corrida. ¿Qué habría estado escrito allí? ¿Quizás algo que no quería saber?

Pues ahora eso ya no importaba, debía apresurarse si quería llegar a tiempo a la escuela.

Bajó tal cual como lo había intentado la noche anterior, tratando de no llamar mucho la atención. Esta vez, para su suerte, lo había logrado; los niños estaban demasiado ocupados desayunando y hablando entre ellos que en fijarse en el chico de cabellos verdes. Suspiró aliviado, saliendo del establecimiento y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El autobús no pasaría a recogerlo hoy, eso lo tenía claro. De todas maneras, jamás lo tomaba ni aunque viniera. Prefería caminar, colocarse sus audífonos y olvidarse del mundo, de sus desgracias y de su miserable vida. Era la mejor y la única opción que le quedaba, sino podía morir debería resignarse a lo que le tocó, ¿Cierto? Ese sería su mejor y más grande plan.

Vivir miserablemente, sufrir silenciosamente, morir mentalmente.

—¡Miren chicos, es el imbécil de Midorikawa! —una voz a sus espaldas le anunciaba que ya habían comenzado los problemas. Gruñó volteándose, con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Vaya, es extraño verte así de feliz, ¿Será que por fin encontraste alguna técnica efectiva para terminar con tu repugnante existencia?

Los dos chicos que lo acompañaban rieron, el de mirada oscura también soltó una pequeña e inaudible risita.

—No les incumbe. —comentó retomando su caminar, dejándolos desconcertados. Él no solía responderles, ni tampoco de la insolente manera como lo acababa de hacer—. ¿Se les ofrece alguna otra cosa?

—Mhm... Tal vez más tarde sí, por ahora solo era un saludo. —el líder del grupo habló. Dando media vuelta y alejándose de ahí con los otros dos siguiéndole. Al ser un chico tan extraño, cualquier cosa podría esperarse de él, les convenía no hacerle nada esta vez.

Midorikawa no pudo evitar suspirar. Incluso tenía la capacidad de asustar a los matones de su clase si se lo proponía, aunque no le gustaba hacerlo ya que le encantaba ser golpeado por ese trío de imbéciles. Además, los moretones sanaban rápido, así que a la hora de volver al orfanato ya podía considerarse completamente sano y así no podría provocar a su "hermana mayor" a tan tempranas horas. Después de todo, nadie debía saber el secreto de Hitomiko, el cual a nadie más se lo habían confiado.

Pero todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron al momento en que escuchó una risa detrás de él, preocupantemente poco familiar. Dudó en voltearse, ya que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién se pudiera tratar y aquella risa sonaba como si perteneciera a alguien a quién le costaría trabajo "asustar".

—¿Por qué has roto la carta, Ryuuji? —pudo sentir una seductora voz en su oído derecho. Se volteó violentamente empuñando su navaja, encontrándose con la nada misma—, ¡Oh! Puedo ver que de algo si ha servido tu miserable "vida", ¿No es así? ¡Qué emocionante!

—¿¡Quién eres!? —exclamó dando un paso hacia atrás.

Parecía ser que fuera el viento el que lo estuviera perturbando de esa manera.

—¿Yo? —rió nuevamente—, yo soy muchas cosas.

—¡Deja de bromear conmigo! —gritó, sintiendo como el mismo grito se hacía un susurro gracias a la fuerza que tenía el viento—, ¡Sal de donde te estás escondiendo, cobarde!

—¿Bromear yo? Yo no bromeo.

Midorikawa, sintiendo el coraje que aquella voz le causaba, comenzó a dar puñaladas al aire, intentando patéticamente encontrar el cuerpo de la persona que estaba provocándolo.

—Pobre ingenuo. —se burló, soltando una carcajada—. ¿De verdad piensas que puedes darme, Ryuuji?

—¡Cállate! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Dime por qué sabes mi nombre! —comenzó a desesperarse, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Es fácil, mi querido amigo, yo te vi nacer. —los ojos del joven de cabellos verdes se abrieron por la sorpresa y, pudo sentir como alguien lo abrazaba por detrás posando su cabeza en su hombro.

Pudo escucharse el ruido de la navaja cayendo al cemento.

—Sé quién eres... O, mejor dicho, sé que _eres_. ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que puedas recordarme?

Midorikawa se volteó, viendo con sus oscuros ojos la figura frente a él. Un chico pelirrojo, alto y de apariencia atractiva, con unos profundos orbes color jade; una sonrisa de medio lado se asomaba en su rostro.

—Hiroto Kiyama es mi nombre, hijo del pecado.

Y, sin dejar tiempo para que el joven reaccionara, juntó sus labios con los de él.

—¿Quieres saber cuáles son los secretos que tu existencia esconde? ¿Te gustaría volver a recordar? —acarició su mejilla delicadamente mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un color rojo, los del peliverde también.

El joven podía sentir como sus sentidos se debilitaban; no podía respirar. Su vista comenzó a nublarse mientras apenas podía apreciar como una sonrisa volvía a adornar aquél hermoso rostro.

—Vida por vida, ese es mi trato.


	3. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer**: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Level-5.

**N/A:** Bueno, acerca de solo tengo una cosa que decir..

Sé que está algo aburrido y tedioso, hay poca acción, blah, blah... Pero les recomendaría que leyeran bien cada parte del escrito ya que el mismo posee varias... "frases claves" que van a ser importantes en el transcurso de la historia.

Sin más, los dejo leer en paz~

* * *

Capítulo II.

_"Esa mirada llena de odio tuya podría jurar que la he visto en una de mis tantas vidas."_

* * *

Se despertó agitado, sudando y con la mirada desorientada.

Cuando su vista ya se hubo despejado se fijó en el reloj de mesa que yacía en su pequeño y simple velador: tres treintaicuatro, marcaba.

"_Tic, tac, tic, tac..." _

Eran los únicos sonidos que alcanzaban a llegar a sus oídos.

Cuando, minutos después, notó un pequeño detalle, él no poseía ningún reloj, ni siquiera una mesita de noche. Si ese no era el caso, ¿Adónde se encontraba?

Intentó hablar, mas las palabras no salían. Susurró, exclamó, gritó pero al parecer nada ni nadie podía escucharlo; ni siquiera él. Un sentimiento de desesperación se apoderó de su cuerpo, recordando vagamente un período desconocido de su larga vida.

Podía verse a sí mismo desnudo, con su cuerpo cubierto de tubos y cables, profundamente dormido. Frente a él, personas con batas blancas celebrando por algún motivo: obviamente el motivo debía ser su creación. Después de ello, todo volvía a ser borroso, pero lograba reconocer el inconfundible olor a residuos quemados.

Nada más.

—Puedo ver que despertaste, bella durmiente. —la voz del que se hacía llamar "Hiroto Kiyama" llegó hasta sus oídos. Buscó y rebuscó en su bolsillo el arma que traía consigo, mas no pudo encontrarla—. Lo siento, ese juguete peligroso ya no te pertenece.

Gruñó mirando hacia otro lado: pudo notar que donde se encontraba había más de una cama, detalle que pasó por alto al estar tan sumido en su pequeño sueño.

—¿Tienes hambre, no es así? —preguntó, tratando de parecer amable. Según el de cabellos verdes esa faceta no le quedaba bastante bien—, después de todo, estuviste dormido más de una semana. Me pregunto qué cosas habrás soñado~ O mejor dicho, cuántas cosas habrás recordado.

Huh, ahora sí que el tan aclamado Hiroto pasaba a convertirse en alguien interesante.

—¿Eres algún tipo de vidente o algo? —preguntó el de mirada oscura, esperando una risa de su acompañante—. ¿Ahora me leerás la mano o una cosa de esas?

—Si quieres puedo hacerlo. —respondió guiñándole el ojo—. Como ya te dije, yo soy muchas cosas.

Y para Midorikawa, esas malditas expresiones de burla no dejaban de joderle la existencia mucho más de lo normal.

—Me gustaría que me respondieras otra cosa, estimado. ¿Podría saber dónde estoy?

—¡Humpt! Esa no es información que te interese por ahora; buen intento, quizás puedas volver a tratar en cuanto seas de nuestra confianza.

El menor rió un poco, cuando notó una singular palabra que le provocó un escalofrío. ¿"Nuestra"? ¿Eso quería decir que ese desgraciado no estaba solo?

—Estás en lo correcto. Este desgraciado no está solo.

Temió por un momento a que el pelirrojo reaccionara de mala manera ante su insulto. Pero después lo notó... ¿Ese tipo...Podía desaparecer y leer mentes? Rió silenciosamente de una manera desquiciada, en el mundo no existía tal tipo de personas, ¿Cierto? Las personas no leían mentes y tampoco desaparecían a su antojo.

¿Y si todo eso no era nada más un mal sueño? La verdad, nunca antes había deseado tanto estar en su vieja e incómoda cama.

—Perdón por entrometerme, pero esta es la realidad.

Una voz completamente distinta se escuchó en la habitación, se volteó temiendo de quién pudiera tratarse.

Al lado del nombrado pelirrojo, otra figura que contrastaba completamente podía verse. Era un albino de piel pálida, en sus ojos podía verse reflejada la frialdad que éste no parecía esmerarse en ocultar.

—Es de mala educación meterse en la conversación de otras personas, Suzuno. —la expresión feliz y burlona del de orbes jade cambió completamente a una despectiva, parecía dedicársela completamente a la persona a su lado.

—Solamente quería saludar a mi querido Ryuuji. Hacía milenios que no lo veía.

—...¿Milenios? —el aludido soltó una carcajada, tapándose su ojo izquierdo—. ¡Hah–...!

Pudo ver como aquél albino se acercaba a la velocidad de la luz hasta él y clavaba completamente en su pecho un afilado cuchillo cartonero: se escuchó el sonido del mismo atravesando la carne del peliverde.

—¡Nhg...! —se retorcía en el suelo, una extraña sensación se apoderó de su cuerpo.

—Jamás interrumpas una conversación, insolente. —exclamó el denominado "Suzuno" volviendo rápidamente al lado de Hiroto.

—Eres un exagerado. —bufó con cierto tono de cansancio en su voz el otro; ambos parecían ignorar completamente el hecho de que el peliverde seguía en el suelo—. Y tampoco eres la mejor persona para decir eso.

—¡O-Oigan...! —exclamó, provocando que ambos se voltearan. El pelirrojo volvió a bufar y con un extraño movimiento de manos, provocó que el cuchillo saliera del lugar en el que estaba insertado. Un jadeo escapó de la boca del más joven—. ¡¿Qué mierda está sucediendo?! ¡Díganme qué hago aquí!

Ambos rieron y lentamente se acercaron hasta el chico, el cual retrocedía por todo el miedo que los dos le inspiraban. Cuando ya no pudo seguir por el hecho de que había una pared en su camino, fue acorralado por las figuras que tornaron sus ojos a rojos.

—Midorikawa Ryuuji... —susurró Hiroto besando su cuello y sus hombros.

—Bienvenido a tu nuevo mundo. —terminó la frase Suzuno, metiendo su lengua en su boca de manera descarada e indecente

Pudo sentir como su ropa comenzaba a caer, al igual que las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—¿Puedes ver como todo vuelve a derrumbarse a tu alrededor, bello hijo del pecado?

Y sin poder evitarlo más, se rindió ante lo que el destino tenía preparado para él.

Una nueva vida llena de sufrimiento.

* * *

Repito, fíjense bien en los pequeños y tediosos detalles~

**r**υno carтwrιgн**т**


End file.
